


[podfic] Kingsman: The Misadventures Edition

by stillirise



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene where Eggsy is injected with a serum that makes him say everything that’s on his mind and he literally cannot stop talking about how amazing Harry is while Harry watches on both horrified and utterly smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kingsman: The Misadventures Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kingsman: The Misadventures Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538862) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 



 

 

Thank you, LazyBaker, for letting me create a podfic of this story. It was so very fun! :)

Also, thank you, readbyjela (jelazakazone) for the beta. She is a patient and supportive goddess and all remaining mistakes are all mine. 

 

http://vocaroo.com/i/s1IuuDIzh8mW


End file.
